Youmai
by The Purple Critic
Summary: Some people just get all the luck, too bad for Yugito, she just can't catch a break. Though maybe it might just take a little Fox's luck to break her curse.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Naruto

* * *

In a dark room a man walked in through the doorway, "Well well, looks like someone's going to get lucky," a voice sneered out.

Girls crowded to the cage doors hoping they would be chosen, hoping it was their chance for escape from the damp cold place.

Yugito stayed in the corner, long ago giving up hope that someone would chose her.

When Yugito has been sold by her parents to slave traders to pay off a debt she was born with slitted eyes that gave off a soft green glow that seems to ward away any possible buyers. When given the Youmai shots it had increased the glow of her eyes and didn't help in that matter at all.

Youmai were humans who had the majority of their DNA as human but had taken on partial animalistic traits through artificial means. They had quickly gotten popular as slaves with their increased endurance and strength, though the majority of them were female there were a few men. It was only now becoming common for regular families to have one.

Too bad for Yugito, she had ended up as one.

A harsh click was heard as the door was open and a man walked into the large cage all the girls shared.

"Guess it's your lucky day" he said while grabbing her harshly by the arm. Yugito let out a loud yelp as she was dragged up onto her feet. Bewildered she looked over to the opening to see a grey haired man nodding at her captor.

"That's the one," he said. Yugito saw him and immediately assumed the worse and that she was being sold to an old pedophile. Thrashing and squirming she tried to get back into the cage but the traders were persistent and dragged her out and tied her up.

"You might want to watch out with this one, she's a bit feisty," he commented to the old man.

"Oh no worries, she's a gift..."

* * *

Naruto was having a bad day for a supposed great day. Today was going to be his 16th birthday but it had taken a turn for the worse the second he woke up.

Normally getting up before going to Shinobi school he had woken up an hour late and arrived late to class earning himself detention. Later that day he had been given an unexpected pop quiz on advanced weapon usage in which he had flunked.

"Someone's having a bad day," Kiba commented as he sat down under a tree by Naruto as lunch break was starting.

"You have no Idea," he replied "It's been hectic and I was pretty sure birthdays were suppose to be fun."

"You could always make this a fun birthday and finally go ask out Hinata," Kiba commented while smirking.

"You know she's leaving in a few weeks, I could never start a serious relationship with her," Naruto replied disheartened.

Kiba gave him a solemn nod, knowing the situation.

The school had been abuzz a few weeks back when a new student came and captured Naruto's heart, Hinata Hyuuga was a noble's daughter, though quiet and shy, something about her enticed Naruto. Likewise, something about Naruto caught her eye too. The Majority of the school had seen the two and knew they were going to end up together but for unforeseen reasons, Hinata's father had packed up the family to move under the guise of a new business deal. Because of that fact, Naruto knew she was going to leave and she knew a relationship wouldn't be possible.

Stopping his grievances Naruto left the shade of the tall maple tree and went to class.

School ended a few hours later as Naruto began walking home, his house had never been far from the academy thankfully enough. Because it was a Shinobi academy, they made sure everyone walked to school despite the distance of some of the students that lived farther away, they had claimed it was endurance training.

Naruto had long ago suspected they just wanted to save money.

Arrive at the large wooden doors of the estate he went to the side and entered through some hidden doors his grandfather had established long ago for easier access.

Walking inside Naruto set his school bags and weapon pouch down on the dining room table before heading upstair to his room and passing out on the bed.

"What a lousy day," and so he fell asleep.

* * *

Jiraya was smiling as he pulled up into the driveway, his gift was perfect. He had always said Naruto needed some female companionship and now he was going to have the undivided attention of one all to himself.

Opening the large front doors he led the frail blonde girl inside.

"This will be your new home," he said with a large goofy grin on his face.

Yugito looked up at the man before turning her gaze back down to the floor and replied "Yes master."

Jiraya gave a small frown and corrected her, "Oh you're going to be a gift for my grandson, you can just call be Jiraya. now just stay here while I go grab him." and with a wave he left to go upstair to fetch the lucky boy.

Having a chance to look around by herself Yugito looked around at the walls for pictures that might clue her in on who her master would be.

She saw a few pictures of a middle aged blonde man with a younger version of the grey haired man she just met, along with a few pictures of a small blonde infant in the arms of a busty blonde woman.

Looking over to her left she saw a picture frame with the middle aged man with his arms around a beautiful pregnant woman. Her gaze softened as she wished she could have a family like that someday.

* * *

Waking up to a loud banging sound Naruto groggily got up to open his door.

As he opened the door he saw his grandfather and smiled, "Hey pops," he said with a small yawn.

It had been an ongoing thing as his parents had passed away when he was barely 4 months old leaving his grandmother and grandfather to take care of him. Though he would of loved his parents if they were still around, he gave the title to his grandparents instead seeing as they had taken care of him his entire life.

"Come downstairs I got you a present," he said as he dragged the blonde adolescent down the oak staircase.

Coming downstairs he noticed a girl dressed in rags looking at a picture frame and a birthday cake.

"Happy birthday Naruto!" Jiraya said as he led the boy to the white frosted cake before having him blow out the candles.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Naruto asked "Who's the girl over there?" he asked gesturing with a nod of his head to the general direction of the girl.

"Oh she's your Gift," he replied nonchalantly.

"Pops please tell me you didn't-"

"Oh yes, I got you a Youmai," he said with a proud grin.

Naruto immediately began thinking of why his grandfather would do such a thing and came up with no real solution to the ordeal. Sure it was his birthday but it doesn't exactly seem convenient to get him a slave. When most parents want to teach their children responsibility they get them a pet such as a dog or a cat, but a slave seems a bit out of the box.

"Naruto," said Jiraya, popping Naruto out of his little thought bubble. "Say hello to Yugito, she'll be your slave"

This statement left Naruto wide eyed, and Yugito in shock.

* * *

AN:

Just an Idea, might keep going, might not

Because it's a prologue it might be a bit short...


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

_

* * *

_

_"Rage, sing the rage of Achilles" _the famous lines from the Illiad. Though at the moment they were the last things on Naruto's mind.

Naruto's mind was left at his house in the guest bedroom where Yugito would be staying.

Last night had been hectic as Naruto had pretty much exploded on Jiraya. Though Jiraya didn't say much besides that Naruto needed a woman in his life, Naruto could still tell by the faint trickles of blood from his grandfather that whatever reasons it may be, he was better off not knowing.

"Naruto?" a voice asked snapping him out of his stupor.

"Would you care to answer the question? or do you need a little longer in dreamland to find the answer?" Iruka had always been one of Naruto's favorite teachers, but he was the only one that really actually expected Naruto to do anything. Jiraya, his grandfather, was pretty much a living legend among the Shinobi world despite his obvious character flaws. Because of this reputation, Naruto himself had practically become royalty at school, his only escape was his true friends that cared for him and not his status.

"Um could you repeat the question?" Naruto asked, hoping for a bit of pity.

"What caused the disagreement between Agamemnon and Achilles?" repeated Iruka, with a slight annoyed tone to his voice.

"_Apollo" _whispered his friend Shikamaru from his left.

"Apollo?" Naruto rang out.

"Very good Uzumaki, I guess you are paying attention after all." commented Iruka before continuing on with his lecture. Oblivious to the little action that just went on between Naruto and Shikamaru

"Thanks dude, you saved me," said Naruto to his lazy pineapple haired friend who had his head down on the desk.

Too bad he was already back to sleep and unable to hear the thanks.

"Geez," though Naruto, scratching the back of his head as he turned back to the teacher.

* * *

The rest of school seemed to fly by faster than normal 6 hours of learning, and hour of break, and right back home.

On his way out of the school grounds, Kiba quickly caught up with Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, mind If I chill at your place a bit? My mom's having a few friends over." asked Kiba with a slight pant. Kiba was hoping Naruto would say yes, seeing as last time his mom had some friends over, it involved his baby picture books and a few shots of vodka.

Naruto internally frowned as he wasn't quite comfortable sharing the fact he had recently obtained a Youmai.

Thankfully for Naruto, moments after Kiba asked Shino walked by and was quickly grabbed by Naruto.

"Sorry guys, I'm busy, but I'm pretty sure you can crash with Shino for a few hours," smiling Naruto ran off leaving a confused Kiba and a slightly agitated Shino.

Shino looked at Kiba before shaking his head and walking away.

"Wait, that does mean I can stay with you right?" Kiba asked hopefully.

Shino didn't look back and kept walking. Kiba ran after shortly after, begging the entire way.

* * *

Yugito was still in a dazed stupor as she walked around the empty house.

Everything had been a new change, as her new captors weren't as cruel as the original ones she had. Though they were slightly weird she was sure she could deal with them as long as they weren't physically abusive.

She fingered the white collar around her neck as she remembered back to getting it.

-Flashback-

"Hey Yugito..." said Naruto in a shy tone as he just blew out his candles.

She gave a shy wave back.

"Now Naruto, you know that all Youmai require a contract collar, so I bought a few and wasn't sure which one you would want on her." said Jiraya, interrupting the little exchange.

Naruto looked slightly miffed seeing as Jiraya didn't even acknowledge the girl in the room while making a decision for her.

"Yugito, is there one in there you might like?" he asked, turning to her with a few collars in his hands.

Yugito knew there was no way getting around wearing one, but figured it might as well be one she liked. Walking up to him she looked through the few he had in his hands and pulled a snowy white colored one with silver embroidery on it.

Smiling, Naruto took the collar out of her hands and moved to place it around her neck.

"Now Naruto, that collar will be used to make sure she doesn't run away and to make sure you always know where she is," instructed Jiraya, as he gave Naruto a small handheld device he would be using to track the girl.

Naruto removed his hands from her neck, trailing up to her cheek and lingering there just long enough to notice. Giving her a smile, he turned back to Jiraya and accepted the device and went to talk about how they would handle Yugito in the household.

-End Flashback-

Giving a light blush as she remembered back to the smile she remembered the heartwarming feeling she got.

For some unknown reason the collar made her feel as if she was wanted and accepted, something she had never felt before while at the institute. While over at the institute all they did was make sure she was healthy and appealing to buyers, though it never seemed to work until this group.

Yugito looked around for more clues to personality traits she could find on her new master.

In his room she found some old picture books, some jutsu scrolls and oddly enough 1 kunai that seemed to be irregular.

"_That's odd," _ she thought to herself as she picked it up. The dagger itself was much lighter than one normally would be, it had 3 points, 1 in the middle and two on the sides and it was engraved on the handle with special kanji.

"You know, it's not nice to go through other people's belongings," said Naruto, making Yugito jump as he entered the room.

His entrance was silent to the point where Yugito didn't even hear him open the door. Though being concentrated on something else might of helped his entrance a bit also.

"I'm s-sorry, I just..." Yugito trailed off as she had no real reason to be looking through Naruto's things, curiosity never seemed to be a good reason to look through someone's belongings, even if it was the main reason why.

"Oh it's fine, I'm glad you just didn't find the extra large box of condoms I have lying around here somewhere," he replied with a cheeky smile, making Yugito go wide eyed.

"Y-y-you h-have w-what?" stammered out Yugito, barely managing to keep her words comprehensible.

"Just kidding, maybe," he commented, adding the last part just to leave her wondering, before leaving the room to go back to the kitchen to get some food.

Yugito became immensely curious and wanted to look around, but not wanting to push her luck, she followed after him.

Downstairs, Naruto was making himself a sandwich, which was sadly enough the extent of his cooking skills, it was something he told himself he would strive to get better at, of course at a later time though.

"Want one?" he asked, offering half his sandwich as he took a bite out of the other half.

She accepted the sandwich thankfully before taking a bite. The two ate silently before Naruto decided he wanted to get to know her better.

"So... do you have any hobbies?" he asked bashfully, unsure of what to say.

Yugito thought about it for a bit before replying, "Not quite... at the institute they never really allowed us to do anything besides teaching us to cook, clean, the normal servant stuff."

"You can cook?" Naruto asked surprised.

Yugito just nodded her head, a little too embarrassed to trust her voice.

"That's great!" Naruto exclaimed, "I've been meaning to learn for a while now, you'll have to teach me sometime."

This statement surprised Yugito as she thought he had wanted a slave for a different reason. Mainly doing all his chores for him and when he was older, other things...

"I'm a slave, I should be doing all the cooking for you," she said with a dejected voice, admitting to her role as society saw it.

"Not that I don't like you, but I want a friend, not a slave," he said with a smile as he pulled her in for a hug, pulling her flush against his chest as he rested his head atop of hers.

"_This is really nice, she smells like lemons," _ he thought as he breathed her gold locks.

The movement left Yugito flustered and unsure of what to do, unable to come up with anything she settled for wrapping her arms back around him.

"_This is really nice," _she thought as his masculine scent left her in a complete and wonderful bliss.

* * *

AN: Yea so this whole long chapter thing is a lot harder than I thought it would be... it'll be short chapters the entire way through till I figure out how to stay focused that long, Ja


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, this chapter was a bit late coming out mostly because of school and other reasons, and I've held this chapter for a while because it really doesn't have to do much with the plot, mostly it's just character development so I thought it was a big off topic, but I decided to release it anyways because I haven't released anything in a while**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Yugito was having a blast as she was teaching Naruto to cook, it seemed everything the boy touched either exploded, imploded, or just plain out lit on fire.

"I don't think cooking is exactly meant for you" she said with a smirk while wiping off some tomato sauce that landed on his face, before repeating the same to her own. Naruto had been learning how to cook spaghetti but didn't exactly get the definition of stirring gently so the noodles wouldn't burn.

"I'm soooo getting this," replied Naruto with a passion in his eyes that made Yugito chuckle. it seemed Naruto would always refuse to back down from a challenge no matter how bad he knew he was doing or knew he was going to do.

Though at the moment, it wasn't exactly the best trait to have, especially in the kitchen. Yugito just shook her head gently as she noticed the noodles at the edges beginning to burn.

Walking up behind him she took his hands in her gently and began stirring the pot correctly. "You're missing the edges," she said next to his ear, Naruto shivered a bit before relaxing. Too bad relaxing didn't last long as Yugito pressed closer to him to see over his shoulder into the pot, all Naruto could concentrate on was the two globes pressed firmly into his back.

For once instead of the food heating up, it was Naruto. Soon enough Naruto was sure he was too flustered to make a coherent thought. All he could feel was her hands around his and her body pleasantly plastered to his.

Yugito of course wasn't conscious of what was happening to Naruto as she was admiring how muscular his back felt under his clothes. Though she got an idea as she felt his body tense up as she pushed closer.

Giving a smirk she whispered into his ear, "is little Naru-chan okay?" before giving a cute little pout.

Naruto was non the wiser as he managed to stammer out a reply before focusing on the sole thought of cooking and making sure the meal was edible.

Too bad for Naruto, Yugito had other plans. Sneaking up under his arms she moved herself between him and the stove.

With his back to him she took over gently removing the spatula from his hands as she grabbed it herself and began stirring.

This didn't exactly fit well with Naruto in more ways then one. The space between him and the stove wasn't exactly big to begin with, but now felt even smaller with Yugito there. For a second he thought about moving backwards a few steps but then thought it would be the equivalent of giving up.

Deciding that Yugito was playing unfair, Naruto decided to kick up his mischievous side.

Wrapping his arms around her slender waist he interlocked his hands in the middle letting his fingers feel her firm stomach.

Noticing her tense up, he smiled.

"Yugi-chan," he said, practically purring into her ear, "You feel tense," he said, trailing his hands up her sides, "Do you need a massage?" now in a low croon as he dipped his hands over her shoulders and down her back, "Are you feeling well?" he whispered before leaving a hand on her waist and trailing his other hand back up her side to her forehead.

He heard Yugito let out a small whimper as he trailed his hand up the side of her breast. Putting his hand to her forehead he commented, "Yugi-chan! you're so red! are you okay?" he said, knowing perfectly well what was happening.

Regret was the only thing Yugito could think of at the moment, remembering back to a friend she once knew that always said "Never trick a trickster." too bad she didn't listen to her, and now she was paying the price.

Naruto decided it was time to put a pause on their little cooking lesson as well as their little game of tug of war.

Pulling Yugito away from the stove he had her sit down and rest a bit while he cleaned up the kitchen, Nodding Yugito went over to the living room before lying down on the couch.

It was a good thing, seeing as Jiraya decided it was a great moment to pop in. The first thing he noticed was the tomato sauce everywhere in his kitchen and decided to comment, "Jeez, who died? It looks like a bloody murder scene in here," he said before putting his bags down next to the door.

"Sorry pops, we had a little cooking lesson and the noodles decided they didn't like the tomatoes and they ended up having a square off where the noodles killed the tomatoes." Jiraya gave a slight sweatdrop a possible the worst story ever before waving Naruto off.

"I'm going up the the study, give me a holler if you need me," he said before turning his back to Naruto up walking up the hallway.

Wiping up the last spot of tomato on the ground he looked over his handiwork before giving a smile. "Pretty good if I do say so myself," he thought before looking over to Yugito.

She was lying down on the couch with her eyes closed, Naruto though could tell she wasn't asleep as he breathing wasn't even and a bit erratic too. A thought popped up in his mind as he walked his way over to her crawling onto the same couch he got on top of her.

"Yugi-channnnn," he dragged out in a low voice. "You didn't go to sleep on me did you?" He could easily tell now that Yugito was squirming trying to keep her composure and pretend she was asleep.

This didn't go well with Naruto, as he began trailing his fingers up and down her sides. Yugito, try hard as she may, burst out in laughter as his finger were too much on her poor sides.

"Stop! I give, I give!" she cried out between breaths. When he stopped she noticed the broad smile on his face.

"You're evil," she said, shying away from his hands with a smile on her face.

"But Yugi-channnn!" he whined with a pout that seemed irresistible to Yugito. Giving in, she pulled him into a hug. "I hate you somtimes, you know," she said in a joking voice.

"Ah, but you know you love me," he taunted back with a smirk.

"I'll have to think about that one" she smirked before walking off, making sure to sway her hips side to side, knowing exactly where Naruto's eyes would be glued.

"Life's good" she thought.

* * *

**Well, that's sorta... yea, not much to say besides I've been busy, lazy, etc **

**Make sure to keep reading?**


End file.
